Shhhh!
by One-Sora22
Summary: Asami mostly lets Akihito runs free... but there are just things that he hates Akihito buying and the photographer would have to keep them hidden if he wants to keep them... shhhh!


Shhhh!

I inserted the key and unlocked the door as quietly, peaking my head inside of my own home.

Damn it! The light is turned on! He's home!

Careful as possible, I stepped into the penthouse, and closed the door slowly and quietly behind me, afraid to alert the other occupant of the house. Stealthily, I walked in and stopped before entering the living room.

There he was, in all his luxurious glory, dressed in a bath robe, glass of whiskey in hand. He was sitting relaxingly on the couch, reading some documents that laid on the coffee table in front, on his thighs, and one held in his hand.

I swallowed nervously, and turned to focus on the long corridor ahead of me. _Just a few more steps to my room. Few more…_

I raised myself onto tiptoes, breathed in, and was ready to advance when I hear his smooth baritone calling out for me, "Akihito."

I froze. "Y-yes?"

Now that I can't pretend I haven't arrived home yet, I turned to face the living room entrance, hiding the shopping bag behind me.

Asami turned to face me, and raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Why are you standing there?"

"N-nothing! I just got home and was just heading back to my room!" I brightened my face as much as possible, eyes staring straight into golden ones. We held each other's gaze for a few moments until amusement came up in his eyes. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding and was about to head down the corridor again, still carefully hiding the shopping bag from his eyes.

"Akihito." I jumped at his second call. He was crooking his finger at me, commanding me over to him.

"W-What? I'm not your dog! I won't just go over at a hand sign!" I barked, half annoyed. He does that normally too, and I actually don't really mind, but at the moment, the need to escape his piercing eyes and hide the paper bag in my hands is eating on my nerves.

His beautiful lips curve up to a slight smile, "Where is my 'welcome home' kiss?"

I visually deflated at his words. How could I forget? Asami, as icy and as cruel as the underground crime lord, he oddly demands the ritual of 'itekimasu' and 'tadaima' kisses. At first, I was reluctant to give it to him, feeling shy whenever he asks for it. But he would get the kisses even if he has to force me, and in time, I simply got over the embarrassment and presented the kisses voluntarily without him asking for them.

I dropped the paper bag next to wall away from the living room entry and his line of sight, covering the sound of the bag hitting the floor with a faked-defeated response, "Okay…"

I neared him and he released the document in his hand in favor of holding my cheek. I pressed my palms on his wide shoulders while I lowered my face and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'm home."

Asami's breath lingered on my lips, he breathes before pulling me in for another deeper kiss, "Welcome home."

I moaned into the kiss, his tongue caressing mine, and I taste the flavor of Dunhill's and whiskey, distinctively Asami Ryuichi. _Mmm… He tastes so, so good…_

He chuckled at my response as we separated. Long fingers brushed some wayward strands away from my eyes, and I quickly snapped out of my daze.

Straightening up, I turned to exit the living room nervously, "Um, well, I'll be… heading to my room then."

At that, I managed to speed-walk away from him, grabbing the paper back on my way, and dashed for the master bedroom Asami and me shared. I would have gone into my own working room if my closet is not in the master bedroom, but since that it is, I have no choice but to put the new goodies there. At least Asami doesn't peak into my wardrobe. He has too little time for that. To my anger and frustration, he has thrown out all my old clothes and ordered new designer ones anyway, so he knows what are inside currently. However, if he sees these….

Snickering, fully contented at the clothes I pull out from the paper bag, I laid them out on the bed to admire them for a while, clasping my hands together as I'm sure my eyes shone like the northern star while I drooled over my displayed self-rewards.

 _They look so damn good! Ah~ the cuttings, the wildness they convey…_

"Akihito." I jumped for the second time that night at his voice. I gulped, throat suddenly dry. Hands still clasped together, I ever-so-slowly rotated on my feet.

Fierce golden eyes met my hazel ones, "What is it that you bought there?"

"N-nothing! J-just a little something something for myself! As a reward! For myself! You see I finally scooped out the opponent of the scandaled love affair of Nishiyama Senator, and I just bought these to praise myself!" I know I'm rambling and not really making too much sense, but I am half-panicking, trying to gather the clothes behind me and hide them away from the approaching radiating-power lover of mine.

"I have no problem with you buying things for yourself but… are those cut tank tops I see there?" I backed away as he advanced into the room towards me.

 _Yup. Cut tank tops. Checked._

I shook my head frantically, "N-no! Of course not!"

"Did you buy overly revealing torn jeans again?" His voice dropped even lower and I stilled.

 _Torn jeans. Checked._

"Tight leather pants?"

 _Checked._

I whimpered softly, he stopped right in front of me, eyes blazing.

"Half transparent clothes?"

 _…checked._

Asami narrowed his eyes and I know I'm in trouble, caught red-handed, with nowhere to run.

"Akihito…" His husky baritone sent shivers throughout my body. He held out a hand at me. "Give them to me."

Immediately, I retreated further until the back of my knees touched the end of the bed. "No! I just bought them!"

"Give them."

"No no no no! I like them! Very very much!" I shook my head at him, sulkingly not looking into his eyes as I yelled in protest.

Asami's arms wrapped around my body and I was smashed against his chest. He glowered down at me, "You are not wearing those clothes out in public!"

I glared up back at him defiantly, hugging the said clothes tight in between our bodies. "Why?!"

A hand grasped onto the back of my head roughly, "I would not let some perverted idiots oggle you on the streets or wherever you are while you're in those revealing clothes!"

"Leather pants is not revealing! It covers up my bottom and legs perfectly!" I shot back at him, trying to wriggle away from his iron hold. But of course it was futile effort, the man is just too strong.

"They wrap around your lower body too perfectly. They might as well be skin color and nobody would even think you are even wearing pants!" A strong hand reached to the bunch of clothes pressed against my chest. I gasped in horror and held onto them tighter.

"You're just exaggerating!" I screeched, snapping my body around so that my back faces him, clothes still protected in my arms.

Asami sighed behind me before pulling me backwards into his embrace. Hands on my waist, he rested his chin on my shoulder, "Fine, you could keep them. But you are not allowed to wear them unless I say so."

 _When will you ever let me wear them out!_ I knew there could me no way my dominating, possessive, and jealous lover would let me wear them out in the public. Most possibly, he would wait until I let my guard down and snatch away the clothes secretly and have them burnt.

However, at the moment, the thought that I could just keep them brightened my insides and I beamed up at him.

"Thank you!"

I chose to ignore the smug smirk on his face before I planted an appreciative kiss on his sculptured lips.


End file.
